gundamonrobloxfandomcom-20200214-history
Haro
Haro is the mechanical mascot of Mobile Suit Gundam on ROBLOX and NikeTube Studios. Mobile Suit Gundam on ROBLOX The original Haro is a little robot companion built by the main character Amuro Ray. It is a testament to Amuro's exceptional talent for machines. Haro's features include a limited range of speech, and the ability to hover (in environments with atmosphere and low gravity) by flapping its appendage coverings. Haro can usually be found rolling behind Amuro's next door neighbor Fraw Bow. Maybe the most amazing function of Haro is the ability to detect brain waves. Haro only made one appearance in Mobile Suit Gundam on ROBLOX when Amuro was still overwhelmed of the death of Lalah Sune, and is cheered up by Haro when it said "HOT POCKETS AMURO, HOT POCKETS AMURO!!!" NikeTube Studios Haro is the main logo of NikeTube Studios. Variants Since 2014, NikeTube Studios has regularly released numerous variations of the Haro logo in numerous designs, colors, shapes, outfits, etc. The earliest variation of Haro to exist was a Haro dressed in the likeness of Charlie Chaplin in the intro for the NikeTube Short, "Ye Olde Hipster". Chaplin Haro.png|"Silent Film Haro", the first variation of Haro from 2013. Pink Haro.png|"Pink Haro" for Breast Cancer Awareness Month 2014 Black Haro.png|"Black Haro" for honoring those who died in the September 11 attacks Haro Pumpkin (with Darkness).png|"Horror Haro" from Halloween 2014 Voting Haro.png|"Haro Wants You!" from the 2014 U.S. Elections Pointing Haro.png|Haro pointing, a variant from the "I Want You!" Haro 2014 NikeTube Studios Haro with beard.png|"Bearded Haro" from No Shave November 2014 Rainbow Haro (LGBT).png|"Pride Haro" from Nick De Leon coming out on November 19, 2014 Chief Haro.png|"Indian Haro" from Thanksgiving 2014 Haro with Santa Hat.png|"Christmas Haro", a simple variation of Haro wearing a Santa hat 2014-NikeTube-Studios-Hanukkah-Logo.gif|"Menorah Haro", from Hanukkah 2014. New Years Haro 2015.png|New Year's Haro from New Years Eve/Day 2015 2015 NikeTube Studios Valentines Day Haro.png|Valentine's Day Haro Irish Haro.png|Irish Haro from St. Patrick's Day 2015 Minion Haro.png|Minion Haro In other media 'Video Games' Haro appears in the video game, Gundam vs Zeta Gundam on ROBLOX. The robot was intended to be a playable character until EA Titletown, the game's developer found it impossible to create a Haro with its face facing the characters front instead of the ground. 'Toys' As part of NikeTube Studios 5th Anniversary in 2013, it plans to sell a collection of stuffed animals that resemble Haro that are themed to resemble something from the studios individual shows or movies. *Standard Haro (NikeTube Studios Mascot) *Studio Haro (Nick De Leon Show) *Round Claude (GTA Police Pissed Off: The Ultimate Disaster Movie) *RX-78-2 Haro (Mobile Suit Gundam on ROBLOX) *Cleverbot's Haro (NikeTube Shorts) *Zeta Haro Mk II (Zeta Gundam on ROBLOX) Photo Gallery NikeTube Haro.png NikeTube Goes Fifth Movie Poster.png|Haro on the theatrical poster of NikeTube Goes Fifth NikeTube Studios Titlecard (English).png|Haro in the NikeTube Studios intro from 2011-2012 New NikeTube Studios Titlecard.png|Haro from the NikeTube Studios titlecard from 2013-2014 2014 NikeTube Studios Haro.png|New Haro design for NikeTube Studios logo from 2014 Black Haro.png|Black Haro to remember the September 11 attacks. This logo was designed in 2014 but wasn't used until September 11, 2015. Pink Haro.png|Pink Haro used for Breast Cancer Awareness Month Haro Favicon.png|Haro Favicon (used for the Gundam on ROBLOX Wiki) Haro Pumpkin (with Darkness).png|"Horror Haro", a scary carved pumpkin with Haro's likeness Haro Pumpkin Face.png|Face carving on "Horror Haro" Voting Haro.png|"Haro Wants You!", a variation of Haro wearing a patriotic skimmer hat and an "I Voted" sticker. This variation of Haro is the first one featuring his arm coming out of his appendage coverings. Haro Wants You.png|"Haro Wants You, To Vote Tonight!!" from November 4, 2014 Pointing Haro.png|A variation of Haro with his arm 2014_NikeTube_Studios_Haro_with_beard.png|"Bearded Haro" for Movember Rainbow Haro (LGBT).png|Rainbow Haro, Used when Nick De Leon came out gay on November 19, 2014. Chief Haro.png|"Chief Haro", Haro with a Native American headdress for Thanksgiving 2014. 2014-NikeTube-Studios-Hanukkah-Logo.gif|Menorah Haro from Hanukkah 2014. It is the first Haro to be made in an animated GIF (might need to view in full size). Haro with Santa Hat.png|Haro wearing a Santa hat. New Years Haro 2015.png|New Year's Haro from New Years Eve/Day 2015 2015 NikeTube Studios Valentines Day logo.png|Valentine's Day logo from 2015 2015 NikeTube Studios Valentines Day Haro.png|Valentine's Day Haro Irish Haro.png|"Celtic Haro" for St. Patrick's Day 2015. This is the only one with heterochromic eyes. Minion Haro.png|"Minion Haro" Pluto Haro (with New Horizons).png|"Pluto Haro" was created to dedicate New Horizons' arrival to Pluto on July 14, 2015. Note that an illustration of New Horizons is floating near the Haro drawing. Drawn by Nick De Leon. Pluto Haro.png|"Pluto Haro" without New Horizons illustration. 2014_NikeTube_Studios_Haro (I Am Paris).png|Special "French Haro" released on November 17, 2015 to mourn the people who died in the 2015 Paris terrorist attacks. Trivia * Haro will be the only character in Gundam on ROBLOX to be featured in both animation and live-action. * The "Horror Haro" is the only variation of Haro that is shaped as an actual pumpkin instead of a sphere. * The Valentine's Day logo (not the individual Haro) has Cupid from Cupid's Big Day included in the logo. Category:Characters Category:Universal Century Characters Category:Mobile Suit Gundam on ROBLOX Characters Category:Earth Federation Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:NikeTube Studios Category:Mascots